The present invention relates generally to autonomous (self-driving) vehicles, and more particularly, to automatic parking of autonomous vehicles.
Modern vehicle self-parking features use an array of sensors to autonomously park a vehicle in a given spot (such as alongside a curb or in an open parking spot). These systems take a number of factors into consideration such as the size of the parking spot and they work to avoid collisions with other vehicles parked close-by. However factors should be considered when autonomously parking a car in an available parking spot in order to reduce the risk of damage to the vehicle, e.g., by adjacently parked vehicles.